This invention relates to sources of high pressure air and to air compressors.
Air compressors are used to provide compressed air for operating air operated tools such as nailing tools, socket driving tools, material shaping tools, sanding tools, spray painting tools, inflation chucks, and the like. Often, because of various constraints including size, weight, and available sources of electrical power, the air compressor must be remotely located from the tools for which it provides air. As a result, a hose having a substantial length is required to connect the compressor to the tool. The use of a long stretch of hose causes a pressure differential between the air compressor outlet and the working tool, which has several problematic effects.
Initially, because there is a pressure drop through the hose between the air compressor and the tool, the operating pressure of the air compressor must be increased to achieve the desired air pressure level at the remote tool. This higher pressure will cause the air compressor to have a longer operational cycle than would be required to maintain a lower pressure level within the compressor, and the operation of the compressor requires additional electrical power to operate the compressor. Additionally, because of the resistance to air flow through a long hose, the system is not as responsive to maintain the output air pressure at a useable level when the user demands a large volume of compressed air.
Additionally, because the worker often uses a pneumatic tool at a significant distance from the air compressor, the worker often cannot quickly and conveniently adjust the output of the air compressor at the work site but must discontinue work and move to the air compressor, lowering the efficiency of the worker, especially in construction situations such as framing where it is not always easy or convenient to move about the work site.
PORTER CABLE® currently markets a line of air compressors that addresses the worker efficiency problem stemming from operating a compressor in a remote location from the work site. For example, PORTER CABLE model C3150 air compressor includes a removable console that includes an input connection, a pressure regulator and associated gauge, and multiple hose connections. In use, the worker connects the console to an output connection on the unit's air tank with a hose and carries the console to the work site. Because the console unit includes a regulator, the worker can adjust the air pressure provided to the air driven tool with the pressure regulator provided on the console at the work site, therefore eliminating some of the inefficiencies of working with a remote air compressor discussed above.
Although the PORTER CABLE C3150 compressor provides for more efficient use at a work site, the design has several drawbacks. Initially, because the console only provides a nominal air storage capacity, this model suffers from the same head loss problem leading to low output pressure at the work site that exists with conventional air compressors.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an air compressor system that may be used remotely at a work site that can provide a responsive, high pressure output that is easily controlled by the worker at the work site.